The invention relates to a device for packing a number of products such as pickles, cucumbers and the like into a cylindrical holder such as a glass jar, which device substantially comprises:
at least one cutting member for cutting each product into portions,
a means receiving the portions,
means for transporting the or each holder, and
means co-acting therewith for guiding and filling the portions into the holder in a pre-determined pattern.
A known device of the type described in the preamble makes use of rather long transporting paths to bring the cut portions of each product into the correct spatial position in order to be able to place these in the pot according to the determined pattern. This requires quite a lot of space, in addition to long transporting times and therefore long cycle durations for filling the holders.